for
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: ten reasons Scotty and uhura had romantic moments because of someone or something else and one time it happened naturally a little Spock/Kirk and a little McCoy/Chapel mentioned


For…  
Description: Ten times Scotty and Uhura had a Cause for… and one time they didn't some Spock/Kirk mentioned  
AN: I don't own anything except the stories this is a nonprofit Story but your reviews would be very welcomed

10. for Christine

Uhura, Carol, and Christine all had made it onto the Enterprise the girls were super happy so it was Christine's Idea to go to the Cadet luau and party all night. Of course there were going to be other officers there to welcome the new cadets to their ships.

Tonight Montgomery Scott was a bit shy but the captain insisted that he go to the party to. *Sure it's just like Captain Kirk to do this to me* he thought sadly as he made his way to the party. When he got there he sat on a stool and ordered a shot of Scotch.

Uhura didn't want to do too much she was not really in the best of spirits after a run in with an old ex-boyfriend last night. The music blared and there were cadets everywhere she lost track of Chapel and Carol as they danced with others. She sat down next to a fellow with dark hair, and a red shirt he was sipping on a scotch.

"I'll take a shot of Jack" Scotty heard a female ask the bartender. He carefully turned and looked to see a beautiful female with dark skin and lovely dark eyes. "Another scotch Scotty?" he heard the bartender ask. "Aye sure lad I'll have another" Scotty replied. "Hello there I'm Nyota Uhura" She whispered Scotty turned and looked at her. She was a beaut with her lovely smile. "Aye there lass I'm Montgomery Scott but me friends call me Scotty are ye one of the new cadets?" He asked seeing her uniform. "Oh yes I'm going to be head of communications on the U.S.S Enterprise" She said with a smile. "Aye that's a coincidence I'm the chief Engineer on her me self" Scotty said with a goofy smile. "It's nice to meet you" She said shaking his hand.

After a long night of laughing and sharing Stories Scotty took her back to her quarters on the Enterprise. "Well Scotty I hope we see each other again soon" She smiled and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek goodnight. "Aye Lass we probably will cross paths again very soon" he said smiling and walking back to his quarters for the night.

9. for Aphrodite

They were going on an away mission it was uhura's first mission. They needed someone that could speak xindi and she was their best choice. There was a goddess that the Xindi worshiped this goddess was known on earth to the Greeks as the goddess of love named Aphrodite. She had summoned Scotty, McCoy, and Kirk then she summoned Uhura, Christine, and Carol. There was a crowd of worshippers all eager for Aphrodite's will for the new comers.

Uhura was frightened and so were the others but as Starfleet officers they did not show fear to her. Aphrodite knocked them out then placed them in pairs and put them in jail cells but unlike ordinary cells these cells were fluffy and romantic like. Scotty was the first to wake feeling woozy and having a terrible splitting headache. On the other side of the Cell uhura lay still almost lifeless soon Scotty felt heat come to his cheeks as he watched her sleep. Suddenly she awoke and saw him there across the room "Scotty where are we?" she whispered coming over to him. "Aye lassie I don't know and I don't know why we are here alone" Scotty said looking nervously at his boots.

Doctor McCoy woke next to Christine they both looked at each other with udder love but also udder shock to find each other so close. Their faces only a few inches away from the other Dr. McCoy felt his heart race and even skip beats. Christine felt the same way she'd always loved Doctor McCoy but she was afraid… he was her boss, he was too busy to fall in love, and he seemed to always be angry. Christine throwing all caution out the Window leans forward and touched her lips to his own. Doctor McCoy was only surprised and he returned her kiss with a little southern passion behind it.

Soon Aphrodite dragged Scotty and Uhura in they stood in front of worshippers and they two had no control over their bodies. "Now my dear worshippers I will show you how to love and how to kiss watch these two humans" She announced pushing Scotty and Uhura to their knees in facing each other. "Please don't do this! I beg you Aphrodite" Scotty pleaded. It was no use she forced them both closer… closer… and closer until her lips were on his and then she forced them to kiss in front of the worshippers.

In Scotty's mind things rushed pass as they kissed he was frightened and he knew she was to he saw the tears stream down her beautiful face as he placed a hand on her cheek. *love should not be forced but to be earned* he thought silently.

The two were scared to talk to each other for weeks finally uhura broke the silence between the two and soon things were back to normal. As for Doctor McCoy and Christine their love is still there. "Get a room Bones" he hears Kirk tease as he kisses Christine sometimes.


End file.
